


Things To Do While It's Raining

by isthatacatsherlock



Series: Sherlock/Molly [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pancakes, Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatacatsherlock/pseuds/isthatacatsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly occupy themselves during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do While It's Raining

Molly and Sherlock had begun hanging out after work, collapsing on the bed with nothing more than a kiss between them and falling asleep. This morning, Molly made pancakes.

"It's going to rain," she observed while he sat down with just brewed tea. Molly's apartment had the modest cleanliness of someone who spent most of their time at work. Sherlock sat at the small table, spinning the doily in the center.

"Mmmm," he said with a yawn, not committing to feeling anything particular about it. Too dull for him. That wasn't what he came here for, after all. He lit a cigarette while she poured batter into the griddle.

An hour later found them in her bed, spooning. Molly found that she quite liked his arms around her. Spooning after work had become a habit. This time, he came closer, leaving a kiss on her neck, holding her a bit tighter.

"Are you sleepy?" he whispered, lifting one hand to stroke her hair back. She shook her head.

"No, but I like the rain." 

Sherlock's lips touched her neck again.

"Ooh, and that."

He began to suck on her neck, and his arms had closed in over her arms so she didn't have much choice but to enjoy the situation. She felt herself getting wet and moaned as the feeling got more and more intense- a little overwhelming.

"Oh," she moaned as she spread her legs out over his. "Ooooh."

The rain was loud enough to cover her moans, so unlike when she pressed her Hello Kitty vibrator against herself and bit into the pillow when she was alone, she got to moan here. "OH MY GOD," she let out, and he finally allowed her a break, and she was gasping. He kissed her ear and one hand stroked her cotton panties.

"Oh God," she whimpered, "please." She pulled her panties off to help him, and enjoyed his fingers creeping in, stroking gently at her clit. He was expert at it. Molly had never met a man who was. She spread herself out, as if she could amplify the pleasure by becoming acrobatic. She cursed while he stroked her clit- one up and down, one in a circle, soft and hard at the same time. She giggled when she felt him hard against her, just one thin layer of briefs separating them. She wasn't flexible enough to pull them off, but she snapped at the elastic.

"Oh, if you insist," he said and pulled them down his thighs with one hand. His other was still rubbing at her clit with two fingers.

"Oh...oooh..."

Sherlock's cockhead grazed against her clit accidentally.

"Please do that again."

He obliged, moving his hips to meet her, and she gasped and moaned, her eyes closed. The tension inside of her was climbing with every thrust of his hip - the sweet feeling of his tip moving over her clit - once, twice, three times- combined with the thrill of him being so close to fucking her.

"I-I'm going to come."

"Mmmmhmmm," he said, as if coming before intercourse began was the common course here.

"You're so wet," he groaned, giving her additional encouragement. One hand slid down her front to spread her labia apart while the other travelled behind her to the base of his cock. She let out a squeal as he steered his own cock. His breath tickled her neck just enough that she was a notch below overwhelmed. A few more strokes like that, and she was almost there.

"Oh god," she whimpered. "One more." Kissing her cheek, he gave her one more moving in a circle. She came silently, pressing herself against him, squeezing her eyes shut..

"Beautiful," he whispered, the first time in their friendship he had ever given her a compliment without more than one ulterior motive. She figured his cock had to do with this compliment, and at least that had nothing to do with a case.

"Fuck me," she replied in a whisper, and to accomodate that, she turned around and knelt on top of him, guiding his cock right where she wanted while she kissed him.

"Yeah?" he asked for confirmation.

She presented a condom after reaching over the bedside table. "An expert in those, are you?" He was reaching up to fondle one of her breasts. She smacked his belly with the condom before unwrapping it.

"You'd better hope I am." It was lubricated, not that they particularly needed it, and she watched his face change as she put the condom on him and jerked him. Every barrier he usually put up was gone now - this was the height of vulnerability. She ran her index finger over the slit of his cock, covered by the green condom and watched him moan, spread his legs.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, and slid him inside of her, gasping and bending over to meet him for a kiss. He filled her- completely. She felt like a puzzle piece had been connected and couldn't resist the urge to move up and down on him. He didn't forget, though, that he'd been asked to do the fucking, and son he brought his hands up to her waist, stilled her, and began thrusting up. Slow at first, and then quickly.

Thunder struck, which was lucky, because Molly was yelling, taken over by him. "Oh my GOD!" She'd never had 2 orgasms in one session this before, and definitely not one this intense. When it came, she screamed and went with it, and began pushing back against him, their little game. He was giving off little grunts and moans, but she was making the majority of the noise.

 

"Molly..oh...God.." he groaned as he got closer. He reached in between them and began working at her clit while he thrusted up into her. Molly closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of trying to stop it. Coming was inevitable, though. She gasped and whimpered as she came - sweet and light, holding onto his shoulders and feeling like she could fly off.

She kept bouncing up and down on him to extend it- and it worked. It felt like minutes had gone by- but they were really seconds- and Sherlock had begun licking gently at her breasts- when his breath caught and she could feel his body tense up - felt the shooting out of liquid. "Oh my god," he whispered. She felt no need to get off of him as he lay back, gasping. They both started slipping into tiredness, now knowing exactly how to spend the sunrises after their shifts.


End file.
